Something Invincible
by Kyrandis
Summary: "It looks like this is the end." And that's it. No denial, no trying to tell them that everything is going to be okay. Just calm acceptance. "Yup. And we'll go down fighting." YJ anon meme fill.


Kaldur is the first to break the silence as they stand there, staring death in the face.

"It looks like this is the end."

And that's it. No denial, no trying to tell them that everything is going to be okay. Just calm acceptance.

"Yup," agrees Robin, faintly. He's accepted it, too. "And we'll go down fighting."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They all start and turn at the voice.

"Sp—Red Arrow?" Robin asks, surprised.

The archer puts a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, and there's a rare smile on his face. "It's Roy."

Because he may have left the team, but that didn't mean he had abandoned his friends, too. That's why he came back. One last fight, together.

-x-

Wally is trembling all over and some little voice in the back of his mind is telling him to run, run, and save himself. But he ignores it. If he runs, he can't save anyone, and he just can't abandon his friends.

Robin, whose shoulder is pressed against his arm, feels the shaking and glances at him. "Scared?" His voice is almost teasing, as if they're _not_ all about to die what will surely be a painful death.

"Of course not," the speedster retorts. "I'm shaking with anticipation and excitement. But what about you? About to piss your pants?"

Robin's smile is just a bit strained, but he answers without missing a beat. "Not likely." He jerks his head towards the enemies. "Bet I could take down more than you," he adds with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Wally asks, and his friend's smirk widens.

-x-

He doesn't want to die. He's barely seen the world, and there's still so much he wants to do.

Superboy isn't ready to die.

But...if Superman comes, and he sees, and he's _proud—_

Then it's okay. It's enough. If Superman can feel proud of him, can accept him, just once, then that's enough for him.

He's ready.

-x-

Artemis reaches back, feels the arrows in her quiver. Not enough, they're not enough. With her arrows, she's supposed to be ale to kill anyone before they come close enough to harm her friends.

But her arrows aren't enough, not this time.

"Dammit!" she hisses, frustrated more with herself than anyone else.

Wally looks to her. "Regret joining the team?"

She's about to give a snarky response, or even lie, but if these are going to be her last words, they should mean something.

So she says, truthfully, "Regret? Never. Best decision I've ever made."

A confused frown flickers across Wally's face, as if he's trying to find the sarcasm in her answer, but there isn't any.

And he smiles.

"Go out with a bang."

"Damn straight."

-x-

M'gann almost wants to cry, but she doesn't. She knows she's going to die, but for some reason she's not even that sad. The tears pricking her eyes are born from happiness.

Because she came to Earth, just like she wanted. She met such wonderful, loving friends. It was all she ever wanted. And what would it say about her if she died with anything but a smile on her face?

Because what was there to be sad about? She was going to die fighting not just for herself, but for her team, her friends, her _family._

-x-

And there are so many words left unsaid, but they're those things that just don't _need_ to be said, and there's this mutual understanding that passes through everyone.

There's no more time for talk, but that's okay.

Because they've made something so invincible together that it'll never die, no matter what happens today.

* * *

**A/N: What happens next is open to interpretation I'msosorry.**

**This was a fill for a prompt on the YJ Anon Meme.  
Original Prompt:**  
**"I rarely prompt this kind of thing, but it just wont leave me alone! I'm sorry! ;A;**

**Young Justice facing it's final hour, a la Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Not necessarily Deathfic, I just want them in a situation where they think that they aren't going to make it. Alien invasion, zombie apocalypse, normal apocalypse, just a really bad day on the job, whichever, but they think it's the end. And decide to go out fighting.**

**I want the conversation before hand especially. Wally and Dick still being snarky, but with an undercurrent of 'you're my best friend and I'll love you forever'. Artemis admitting (to herself at least) that joining YJ was the best thing she ever did. Superboy hoping that this will make Superman proud of him. Kaldur never being prouder. M'gann preparing to fight for her family. No one asking for Robin's name. Because at this point, it doesn't matter. He's just Robin, and their teammate.**

**No one regretting a thing about the team.**

**(strike)and then the Justice League coming to save them because after I wrote the Superboy bit I realized that Deathfic would KILL me.(/strike)"**

**Something a little different from my usual writing style...didn't come out quite as I had hoped and there was some stuff I wanted to fit in but couldn't figure out how to, but I'm pretty satisfied with this overall.  
**


End file.
